In the manufacture of various types of cloth products having an outer fabric substrate and an inner lining, it is a time-honored practice to place an insert, which is normally referred to as an interlining, between the outer fabric substrate and the inner lining. This can be found in garments such as suits, shirts, blouse shoulders, fronts, collars, cuffs, etc.
Normally, the interlining is conventionally adhered or fused to the outer fabric substrate by bonding of a thermoactive adhesive material which can be applied by coating or by printing in spaced deposits or dot patterns, the latter being accomplished by use of a roller. The adhesive is applied to one side of the interlining fabric which is then placed in contact with the outer fabric substrate. The adhesive material in contact with the outer fabric substrate is subjected to heat, as, for example, through ironing or pressing, all of which has the effect of softening the thermoactive adhesive material and causing the interlining fabric to adhere to the outer fabric substrate.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,396, a composite fusible interlining fabric is disclosed. The fabric comprises a non-woven layer and a fibrous layer stitched together. Thus, it can be seen that in this patent the interlining is composed of two different fabrics. Moreover, the stitching runs both lengthwise of the fabric and widthwise thereof.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,227, a fusible interlining fabric is disclosed consisting of a layer of rayon in the warp and filling, this being the woven embodiment, and in a knit embodiment a high wet modulus rayon in a weft-inserted yarn. The stitching does not extend through the interlining.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,196, an interlining fabric is disclosed which is formed of a layer of non-woven fabric, a layer of fibrous material and stitching that extends lengthwise and widthwise of the interlining.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,144, a fusible interlining having a high wet modulus rayon in the warp filling is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,661, a composite interlining material is disclosed that includes outside layers of fabric with a sheet of foam sandwiched therebetween. The foam material provides bulk and resiliency to the interlining, while the outside layers of fabric provide smooth and non-abrasive surfaces to the interlining.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,249, a waistband assembly is provided that includes a waistband construction having a woven strip 12 for stiffening the construction and preventing the waist portion of the garment from rolling over. Stiffening strip 12 is stitched to a fabric 18.
Commercially, a popular type of interlining finding widespread acceptance is a weft-inserted knit made from polyester and rayon or rayon components. This prior art interlining material, while extensively used commercially, had drawbacks which diminished its desirability. One prominent drawback that comes to mind with the prior art interlining of the type discussed herein is that there was a relatively high rate of shrinkage, which, of course, was undesirable. Still further, it was difficult to make the interlining soft, which is desirable when the interlining is used in certain types of clothing products where drapability is a requirement. A further drawback with the prior art interlining that is described herein and was comprised of a weft-inserted knit was that the process for making this product was a two-step process wherein one of the steps included knapping. Knapping creates severe environmental problems in that fiber lint is created during the knapping process which has a tendency to fly away. This can create a potential safety hazard and often requires expensive equipment to minimize the potentially deleterious effects of the flyaway lint. For this reason alone, the prior art interlining which was made with a knapping process had severe drawbacks.
It is, of course, desirable that interlining, which is often used as part of clothing, be washable and dry-cleanable, whereas frequently with the prior art the interlining was not washable. Also because interlining is frequently used as part of clothing, it is important that it have a drapable feel.